Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Lloyds Geburtsort ist unbekannt, doch geboren wurde er als Sohn von Anna Irving und Kratos Aurion. Die beiden lebten in dieser Zeit auf der Flucht vor den Desians, die seine Mutter verfolgten, um an den speziellen Exsphere zu gelangen, dem sie als Wirtskörper dient. Etwa fünfzehn Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung gelang es den Desians, sie in der Nähe der Iselia-Menschenfarm zu stellen. Anna verwandelte sich durch den Exsphere in ein Exbelua, da ihr Mana mit dessen Entfernung ins Chaos geriet, und drohte, Lloyd zu töten. Ehe dies geschah, ging Kratos dazwischen und attackierte Anna, die zusammen mit Lloyd und ihrem treuen Begleiter, dem Protozoon Noishe, eine Klippe hinabstürzte. Dort wurden sie von Dirk, einem Zwerg, gefunden. Dieser bekam von Anna alles berichtet; über Lloyd, den Exsphere und die Desians. Schießlich nahm er Lloyd auf und adoptierte ihn. Ob Anna bereits an der Klippe starb oder Dirk noch den Versuch starten konnte, sie zu pflegen, ist nicht bekannt, aber letztendlich verstarb sie an ihrer Wunde und wurde von Dirk neben dem Haus begraben. Weil Dirk sich fortan um Lloyd kümmerte, sieht dieser ihn als seinen Vater an und wächst unter seiner Obhut in der Nähe des Dorfes Iselia auf, wo er zur Schule geht und die Auserwählte Colette Brunel kennen lernt und sich mit ihr anfreundet. Von seinem Vater lernt Lloyd diverse Schmiedetechniken und die Zwergenregeln, die er zuweilen zitiert, um seine Handlungen zu erklären. Später lernt er Raine und Genis Sage kennen, die ins Dorf ziehen, als er zwölf ist. Raine übernimmt den Posten als Lehrerin, wohl aber nicht sofort, weil Lloyd nach eigenen Aussagen Genis näher kennengelernt hat, als er an Hausaufgaben verzweifelt war, die ihm von Raines Vorgänger aufgegeben worden waren. thumb|left|Lloyds Statusbild Tales of Symphonia Fünf Jahre später erscheint das Orakel in Iselia und Colette begibt sich auf die Reise der Welterneuerung. Lloyd hingegen bleibt zurück. Er und Genis begeben sich, um eine Freundin von Genis zu besuchen, auf die nahegelegene Menschenfarm, die einen Nicht-Angriffspakt mit Iselia zum Schutz von Colette abgeschlossen hat, und werden dort entdeckt. Deshalb wird Iselia kurz darauf angegriffen und Lloyd und Genis werden verbannt. So entscheiden die beiden sich, Colette, Raine und Kratos, der als Söldner zu Colettes Schutz angeheuert wurde, zu begleiten. Mit der Ankunft von Sheena Fujibayashi, die sich den Helden anschließt, um die gefangenen Menschen der Asgard-Menschenfarm zu befreien, erfahren die Helden von Tethe'alla, Sylvarants Zwillingswelt, und dem verworrenen System, in dem die beiden Welten um Mana konkurrieren müssen, um zu überleben. Sie entscheiden sich, dieses System zu stoppen. Da ihr erster Versuch, die Welten mit dem Durchtrennen der Mana-Konnexe zwischen den Elementargeistern zu trennen, fehlschlägt, wollen sie die Welt in ihre Ursprungsform zurückversetzen: sie wollen sie wieder vereinen, zu Aseria, was die Welt vorher gewesen war. Hierfür gelangen sie an das Ewige Schwert, das mit Origins Kraft gespeist ist, Wünsche zu erfüllen und Dinge wieder zu ihrem Ursprung zu versetzen. Aseria nimmt die Form von vor viertausend Jahren an. Abhängig davon, wer im Spielverlauf Lloyds Seelenpartner geworden ist, geht er mit dieser Person auf Reisen, um alle Exspheres der Welt einzusammeln, damit nie wieder jemand so leiden muss wie seine Mutter und viele andere Opfer der parasitären Steine. Geschichtlicht betrachtet ist Colette diese Person. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the new World Lloyd ist in der vereinten Welt Aseria als Held bekannt, doch aufgrund eines Betrügers, der ihn nachahmt und schreckliche Taten vollzieht, leidet sein Ruf. Lloyd selbst, als Namensgeber des neuen Weltenbaumes, der zum Schluss der Reise der Welterneuerung gepflanzt wurde, begibt sich auf den Weg, die Centurio-Kerne zu sammeln. Diese haben auf Menschen in ihrer Umgebung eigentlich eine verwirrende Wirkung und drohen, deren Gedanken ins Chaos zu stürzen, doch Lloyd ist durch den Weltenbaum und Martels Einfluss geschützt. Dadurch gerät Lloyd in Kontakt mit Ratatosk, dem Baumgeist des alten Kharlan-Baumes, und findet mit ihm und seinen Freunden zusammen einen Weg, sowohl die Unterwelt Niflheim zu versiegeln als auch das Mana der Welt zu erhalten und die Klimaveränderungen zu stabilisieren. Aussehen und Persönlichkeit thumb|150px|Lloyd im Anime Lloyd ist ein junger Mann mit kurzem, brünettem Haar. Kennzeichnend für ihn sind seine roten Kleider. An seinen Gürteln trägt er stets seine beiden Schwerter, auf seiner linken Hand befindet sich der blaue Exsphere seiner Mutter. Lloyd mag nicht sonderlich klug sein, weiß in diversen Situationen aber das Richtige zu sagen. Er setzt sich für Gerechtigkeit ein und will damit häufig mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, was oft genug sogar funktioniert. Für Lloyd ist die Rasse seines Gegenübers egal, da er selbst als Mensch von einem Zwerg großgezogen worden ist. Er preist das Leben an und sieht keinen Sinn hinter Selbstmord. Meist ist Lloyd unbekümmert. Von anderen wird er oft als Idealist bezeichnet. Im Nachfolger ist er etwas ruhiger geworden. Lloyd baut mit jedem seiner Gefährten eine Beziehung auf, weil dies Teil des Freundschaftssystems von Tales of Symphonia ist. Sein geschichtlich betrachtet richtiger Seelenpartner ist allerdings Colette, die deshalb schon von Anfang an einen enorm hohen Zuneigungswert zu Lloyd aufweist. Kampfstil Lloyd kämpft mit zwei Schwertern und deckt seine Feinde mit Nahkampfangriffen ein. In Tales of Symphonia ist er einer von zwei Charakteren (neben Presea Combatir), die keine Magie oder magiebasierte Artes beherrschen. Von den beiden ausschließlichen Nahkämpfern ist er auf Schnelligkeit und Kombos konzentriert. Andere Auftritte Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology In Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology erscheint Lloyd als spielbarer Charakter. Dort konkurriert er oft mit Reid Hershel aus Tales of Eternia. Er hat einen größeren Auftritt im Spielverlauf, da er zu einer handlungsbezogenen Quest gehört, in der er glaubt, dass er den Helden besiegen müsste, und deshalb gegen ihn kämpft. Soul Calibur Legends In dem Nintendo Wii-Spiel Soul Calibur Legends erschien Lloyd als spielbarer Gastcharakter. Dort bereist er die Welt auf der Suche nach Exspheres und glaubt, dass das Soul Edge ein Exsphere dieser ihm fremden Welt sein könnte. Trivia *Lloyd selbst erklärt, dass Exspheres auf der Haut sitzen müssen, um zu funktionieren. Kurios ist es demnach, dass sein Exsphere auf seinem Handschuh liegt. Sofern dieser kein Loch in der exakten Form der Schutzfassung aufweist, sodass Lloyds Exspheres auf der Haut sitzt, dürfte er eigentlich gar nicht wirken. *Kratos behauptet, Lloyds Exsphere hätte eine ungewöhnliche Farbe. Verglichen mit den anderen Exspheres, die bei den Helden zu sehen, zeigt sich allerdings, dass blau nicht unbedingt selten ist. Zudem ist Kratos' Cruxis-Kristall selbst ebenfalls blau. *In einer Nebenaufgabe und im Manga erklärt Lloyd Kratos (jedoch in einem der humorvollen Kurz-Comics), dass er mit zwei Schwertern kämpft, weil er glaubt, dass ein Schwert 100 Prozent seiner Kraft darstellt und zwei Schwerter ihn damit doppelt so stark machen. Daraufhin allerdings schaut Kratos ihn bemitleidend an. *In Tales of the Abyss kann Lloyds Kostüm auf der Nam Cobanda-Insel gefunden werden, wo es als Kleidungsstück der Geschichte A Tale of Two Worlds bezeichnet wird. *In Tales of Vesperia kann man im Gasthaus von Halure im ersten Stock ganz links einen Aushang sehen, auf dem steht: "Wer malt den besten Lloyd?". In dem nicht in Europa erschienenen Playstation 3-Port von Tales of Vesperia kann Karol Capel zudem ein Lloyd-Kostüm erhalten. Charakterliste en:Lloyd Irving Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World